<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Brighter Side Is At Midnight by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406759">My Brighter Side Is At Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, F/M, Gen, bellarke romance if you squint, but it revolves a lot around their relationship, coming out story, the lack of bi bellamy content in this fandom is criminal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a brighter place when you let it know who you are and you stand up for it. <br/>-<br/>Growth is painful. Change is painful. But nothing is more painful than being stuck somewhere you don't belong. Bellamy tells the (his) world about who he is and where he belongs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Brighter Side Is At Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It shouldn’t be this hard to have this talk with Clarke. Clarke, more than anyone else will understand.</p>
<p>She’s his best friend, his person, the one who has stood by him through everything.</p>
<p>But more than anything, she has a good heart. She is a <em>good person</em>.</p>
<p>He knows all of this but he is still nervous.</p>
<p>As fuck.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if she thinks he is lying?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What if she thinks it’s some sort of weird ploy of his to seem more hip?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What if she thinks something worse of him?</em>
</p>
<p>He isn’t the nicest guy; doesn’t have the best reputation. And he kind of already has a name for sleeping around, his own fault, he admits. But…</p>
<p>
  <em>What if she thinks this is just his way of sleeping around more?</em>
</p>
<p>He has to physically shake the thoughts away before it consumes him.</p>
<p>She’s Clarke. She won’t think any of that.</p>
<p>He doesn’t remember why he chose to have this conversation in the library of all places, but it has to be the worst decision he’s taken. The silence and the obnoxious ticking of the clock makes his anxiety ten times worse. He seems to be capable of only thinking of the worst case scenarios till she arrives.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she flops down next to him, drawing out the word more than necessary, “I’m so sorry I’m late. There were so many people in the cafe, and -”</p>
<p>“Listen, I want to say something.”</p>
<p>He knows he <em>will</em> chicken out if he lets her lead the conversation into something else.  </p>
<p>But as she stares at him, expectantly waiting for him to continue, he has no clue what to say.</p>
<p>As much as he has obsessed over having this conversation and making this moment happen, he hadn’t thought through the exact things to say.</p>
<p>Does he tell her that he had always kind of knew? How scared he was of his feelings? How much being alienated terrifies him?</p>
<p>Or does he tell her how much she’s inspired him? How much courage she’s given him?</p>
<p>The way she’s been open and proud of being bi has made him so inexplicably happy; and he desperately wants that for himself. To feel like himself everywhere he goes, especially with his friends.</p>
<p>“Bell?” she moves closer to him and holds his hand, always knowing exactly what he needs.</p>
<p>“I, uhmm, I’m,” he is unnecessarily worried about wording and he can see that it’s starting to worry Clarke too.</p>
<p>She’s stroking his knuckles gently trying to get his fidgeting hands to calm down and he refuses to move his focus from their hands, refuses to give her eye contact.</p>
<p>“You know how I always say I love kissing girls? Well, I like to kiss guys too. Not that I have kissed many guys. Or that I want to kiss a whole lot of guys. But I wouldn’t mind kissing guys. Maybe, one guy to kiss for the rest of my life. Or a girl. Either way it’s nice. Kissing is nice. I feel loved. I feel the same kind of loved regardless of what gender I’m kissing.”</p>
<p>He lets out a rush of air, half his rambling doesn’t make sense to himself, how can he hope that it’s made sense to Clarke. But when he finally looks up, he sees her eyes glistening in the same tears that his is.</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to say- I’m bi.”</p>
<p>Clarke’s arms are around his shoulders, holding him so tight he doesn’t think his heart has any space to beat wildly.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she sniffles into his neck. “I know how hard that must’ve been.”</p>
<p>She holds his face in her hand, not giving him a chance to escape her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“I’m bi.” she nods at that, beaming at him and letting him say it over and over. “I’m bi. I’m bi. <em><strong>I’m bi.</strong></em>”</p>
<p>Clarke’s arms are around his shoulders again. This time, much more gently, rubbing at his back. And he’s the one sniffling and crying into her shoulders.</p>
<p>“You’re the first person I have… I… Thank you.”</p>
<p>She takes his hand again, the same way she always used to. And it fills his heart, the way it always used to.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know why he was so nervous about it before. Nothing’s changed.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Everything has changed. Every little thing is a lot better now.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic that I have published and it is a little personal to me. Please be kind. But leave comments! I love them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>